Starco Alphabet
by lemlemlemmy
Summary: Coming to you weekly (I hope) will be a new Starco one-shot relating to each letter of the alphabet. Please note that these are one-shots and, unless I reference them in a later chapter, the events prior to the current chapter did not happen. All of these will stay in the K-T range, with the T only being for violence. Please read, follow, favourite, and enjoy!
1. Apology

A/N- This is the start of my Starco alphabet series, this series will be filled with one-shots and drabbles, some fluffy, some sad. I'll be trying to get them out weekly for you, if not sooner. Please note that these are one-shots and, unless I reference them in a later chapter, the events prior to the current chapter did not happen. All of these will stay in the K-T range, with the T only being for violence. Please read and review, follow and favourite, and most importantly enjoy this wild Starco roller coaster that I wish to take you all on!

A- Apology

Star's POV

"Star! Star! Guess what just happened to me?!" Marco screamed from down the hallway as I was trying to pick a dress out for the dance. Before I could answer he was stood in my room with the biggest grin plastered on his face. I loved seeing him so happy, he looked so cute.

"What? Did you find a cute cat, if so lemme see!" I answered back to him, but judging by the look on his face it was something much bigger than a cute cat.

"Nonono. Jackie Lynn Thomas just asked ME to the DANCE!" he squealed with excitement. I felt my heart sink to my stomach, and I looked back down at my dress again.

"That's awesome Marco, you two should have lots of fun together." I replied, with as much enthusiasm and encouragement I could muster up. I put the dress back on the rack and went to sit on my bed, hoping Marco would just leave.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I gave a small smile, wishing he would have left it.

"Yeah I'm fine, you should go make sure your outfit is ready." I lied. I didn't want to go to the dance anymore, not if it wasn't with Marco. He had asked me earlier to go with him, as he didn't want to go alone. I knew I was a last resort anyway so I don't know why I was so upset that he ditched the moment Jackie asked him.

"Oh, I just remembered, I asked you to go with me earlier. It is ok that I go with Jackie, right? I don't want to go with her if it's going to upset you." he replied, clearly noticing what was wrong.

"Yeah of course, it's totally cool. Why would that upset me? I mean you only asked me because you didn't want to go alone anyway so it's totally, completely fine that you're ditching me to go with Jackie." I blurted out. I didn't mean to, but I did.

"Star," Marco sighed. "I'm sorry, I really didn't think this through."

"Just go. Go have fun with Jackie." I said, turning away from him as tears brimmed so he couldn't see.

"Star, we can still go, I'll just tell Jackie I already had a date to the dance." he said, coming closer to my bed to try and comfort me.

"I said just get out!" I snapped, turning to him so he could see the tears spilling from my eyes. He said nothing and left, and a wave of guilt came over me. I knew I shouldn't have snapped, but I couldn't help it. All he ever talks about is Jackie and for a while now I've been feeling like I'm slowly being replaced. I guess this is just the cherry on top of the cake. I lay there for a while crying until I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Jackie I ignored it, but then I heard his voice. It was Tom. I sighed and rolled my eyes, not wanting to be bothered. Then I thought of the perfect way to get Marco back. I skipped happily down the stairs and greeted Tom at the door. "Hey, Tom. There's a dance at my school, wanna go?"

"I'd love to." Tom replied.

"Cool, just let me get changed." I said walking up the stairs to my room. As I walked past Marco's room an arm reached out and dragged me in, making me jump and scream a little.

"It's just me," Marco assured me as I moved away to stand in front of him. "I know you're mad at me Star but don't go to the dance with demon ex-boyfriend Tom. That's just an accident waiting to happen. I'm really sorry, ok? Please forgive me."

"What so you're allowed to choose to go with someone else, but as soon as I choose to go with someone else you don't want me to. I don't get you sometimes, what is wrong with you! You're perfectly happy to go around breaking my heart, but as soon as I want to be happy elsewhere you want to destroy that too." I couldn't hold back this time, and I yelled, tears streaming down my face. He took a step closer and put his arms around me. Part of my wanted to shake him off, but the other part desperately wanted to hug him back. I did neither, instead I stood there, arms by my side, as he hugged me. "Star, I'm really sorry. I never thought about how all of this might make you feel like you're being replaced. I don't even want to go to the stupid dance anymore. It all seems so meaningless if I have to go and know you're miserable. Please forgive me Star." he paused pulling away from the hug. "I'll make you nacho's and we can stay in and watch movies. Does that sound good?" I didn't answer him with words. Instead, I pulled him in tight for a hug, burying my face in his neck, and relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry." he muttered again.


	2. Bee

A/N: Two in a day, wow I'm on a roll. Don't expect this often though, I go back to school in September so my updates will most likely be weekly, or bi-weekly. Anyway enough of my blibber and onto the main event, this super cute little encounter Marco and Star had with a bee.

B-Bee

"...so anyway that's pretty much how Jeremy became my nemesis." Marco finished off his story as they were walking home.

"Interesting." Star replied as if her life was now completed by that story. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. "Hey Marco, what's this?" she asked bending down to look at a small winged creature, covered in yellow and black fuzz. Marco backtracked to stand next to his best friend and looked down and this creature she was looking at.

"Oh, that's a bee." Marco said, in a matter of factly way.

"Awwwww what a cute name! Can I have it?" Star asked, excitedly.

"You can't have a pet bee Star." he answered her, wanting to set some kind of boundary in their wild household.

"But whyyyyyyy? It's so cute!" the young girl insisted, as she usually got her own way by doing so. Marco sighed heavily before giving her an answer. "This one is actually all tired out, so it should be easy to take home on a piece of paper. Give me a second, I'll grab it." he grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag and scooped the bee up, keeping it at a distance, but not letting on that he was scared. The two continued to walk home, now with a bee.

Once they were in the house Marco set to work mixing up a sugar and water solution for the bee, which star had now called Steve. He brought the solution through along with a teaspoon and sat on the floor near the coffee table where Steve was. "Now bee's collect nectar to turn into honey in their nests, and whilst they're collecting it they also eat some and get energy. This little guy must not have had much to eat today which means he's tired." Marco scooped up a spoon of sugar water and gave it to star. "Here, give him this. It'll give him the energy needed to move around." Star gazed at Marco as he spoke, amazed by his knowledge of the world around him. She loved it when he educated her and taught her about Earth. She found it fascinating. "Just lower the spoon to him, he should take some." Marco added, and star obliged. The bee took some of the sugar water and suddenly began to fly around the room. "Aww, it makes a little buzzing noise, do all bee's buzz?" Star asked, looking at Marco for an answer.

"Yes, they do." Marco said, taking his eye off the bee for just a second.

"Aww, Marco I think he likes you!" Star whispered pointing at Steve who was now perched on Marco's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BEEEEEEE!" the young boy screamed, revealing his fear of bees. Marco flailed his limbs around, whacking into the coffee table, the sofa and almost everything around him before running outside and removing his hoodie. By that time Steve was long gone and Star was rolling on the floor, laughing at Marco. He shook his hoodie out and put it back on before going and standing next to Star. "I'm sorry I lost your bee." Marco said, with genuine sympathy, whilst helping Star up.

"It was probably for the best, I don't know anything about bee's and apparently you're scared of them." Star replied with a chuckle.

For a chance for your ideas to be featured in my next letter leave a review telling me your favourite colour! Stay tuned for letter C!


End file.
